La légende de Wen Melyanna où l'Arc des Trois Temps
by Nutel ginger
Summary: (OS écrit dans le cadre d'un concours) Avant l'Eldarya que nous connaissons il y avait un monde. Il y avait les ténèbres aussi et une guerre qui n'en finissait pas. Il y avait un père qui pleurait sa douleur et il y avait un arc que tous ont oublié.


**Bonjour les gens! Voici un petit OS écrit dans le cadre d'un concours sur le forum d'Eldarya. Le but était d'inventer une légende sur un arc nommé "arc des trois temps" avec des contraintes spécifiques. Par conséquent, l'histoire se déroule avant que le monde d'Eldarya soit celui que nous connaissons et les personnages du jeu n'y figurent pas.**

 **J'espère** **que vous apprécierez tout de même :3**

 **Disclaimer: Eldarya est la propriété de Beemoov et Chinomiko. (en gros rien est à moi ^^)**

* * *

 **La légende de Wen Melyanna où l'Arc des Trois Temps**

Il est des histoires qui persistent au cours des temps, celles que l'on raconte depuis l'aube des siècles et que l'on racontera encore quand le monde atteindra sa fin. Et puis il y a les autres, celles que l'on oublie aussitôt entendues et auxquelles on ne prête guère attention. Celle que je m'apprête à vous conter fait partie des secondes, alors tendez bien l'oreille et écoutez.

A l'aube des temps, avant qu'Eldarya devienne le monde que l'on connaît étaient les Premiers Jours. C'était l'époque où la Terre et Eldarya ne faisaient qu'un, où Humains et Faeries vivaient ensemble se partageant le monde en harmonie. Mais bien sûr, cela ne dura pas ! Bientôt vinrent les Ères Sombres et avec elles, Blackdogs, Cerbères et autres créatures entraînant la guerre dans leur sillage. Alors les Faeries prirent les armes menés par le plus puissant chef de leur époque Aeglos le demi-elfe toujours suivit de sa seule et unique fierté, sa fille Enawëlle. Dans leurs pas marchaient les Faeries et, unis avec eux, le peuple des Hommes. Mais celui-ci, perfide et peureux, eu tôt fait de tourner le dos lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'était pas dans le camp des vainqueurs. A partir de cet instant la situation échappa aux Faeries et ni Aeglos, ni Enawëlle ne furent à même de changer la donne. Le peuple magique enchaînait défaite sur défaite, le peuple des ténèbres étant semblable à une hydre pour laquelle chaque tête coupée en voit deux réapparaître. L'inévitable finit donc irrémédiablement par se produire. Enawëlle finit par tomber au combat, d'un coup lâche porté dans son dos par quelque abjecte créature. Son père, le chef de tous, assista impuissant à la disparition de la lumière de sa vie.

Fou de tristesse il se précipita auprès de sa fille, abandonnant la bataille qu'il menait et laissant ses alliés dans le désarroi. Lorsqu'il arriva auprès d'elle, tout était déjà terminé. Enawëlle rassembla ses dernières forces pour essuyer les larmes des yeux bleu délavé de son père et souffler un « désolé » avant de s'éteindre, un bourgeon rouge sur la poitrine et un sourire sur les lèvres, heureuse de quitter cet enfer qu'était le monde à présent.

Son père resta longtemps désemparé à contempler le corps de la défunte, se protégeant des attaques grâce à un bouclier magique. Enfin, il prit une décision. Sans un regard pour les combats et le chaos avoisinant il partit en un lieu connu de lui seul, à l'aplomb des montagnes et où il savait qu'il serait en paix pour accomplir ce qu'il souhaitait. Les combattants quant à eux, contemplaient, impuissants, leur leader les quitter. Le chef de tous, parvint enfin à son refuge et là, il commença son œuvre.

Tout d'abord, il sortit de sa poche un flacon dans lequel il avait recueilli les larmes essuyées par sa fille. Ouvrant précautionneusement le récipient il versa les gouttes sur le sol de la caverne et les réparti en quatre fines traînées. Puis, il lia les gouttes de chaque traînée entre elles invoquant la magie primaire, celle que l'on utilisait plus depuis longtemps déjà et qui faisait appel à l'énergie vitale et à la justesse des sentiments présents en chacun. Guidé par l'amour et la perte de sa fille, Aeglos se donna corps et âme dans cette tâche et, au bout d'un temps, il finit par obtenir quatre cordes miroitantes, fruits de sa tristesse et du souvenir des jours heureux. Minutieusement, le père éperdu tressa les cordes deux à deux, à la manière d'une natte et à chacune il donna la forme d'un « s ». En haut d'une des tresses, il accrocha une larme sur laquelle il grava par magie la figure, imperceptible pour qui ne savait où regarder, d'Enawëlle la Perdue. Ainsi l'esprit de sa fille persisterait toujours en ce monde.

Lentement, le demi-elfe, pale et affaiblit par son sort, sortit de sa caverne et observa le monde. Un siècle s'était écoulé et pourtant rien n'avait changé. Mêmes guerres vaines, mêmes quêtes de pouvoir et mêmes combats futiles. Aeglos se demanda alors quoi faire. Il resta longtemps assis là sur le rebord du monde avant de se décider. Avec un sourire triste il se releva et retourna dans sa caverne, ses cheveux sombres volants au vent. Sombres comme son esprit et comme le gouffre qu'était désormais son cœur. Déterminé, le demi-elfe fit une nouvelle fois appel aux forces primaires pour obtenir un rayon du soleil des Jours Heureux, l'époque où la nuit n'existait pas mais où le jour cédait la place au soleil sombre. Après une éternité Aeglos, éreinté finit par obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait. Il tenait dans ses mains un rayon d'obscurité aux reflets chantants et aux ombres impossibles. En le regardant, il eut l'impression de contempler une partie de son âme. Le demi-elfe se remit alors à l'œuvre, puisant dans sa magie pour sculpter le rayon de nuit.

Du milieu du halo, il fit le centre d'une poignée car c'était la partie la plus sombre, la plus simple à travailler et la plus juste de ses sentiments. Il la grava de longues torsades compliquées, incurvant le milieu pour que sa main y adhère aisément. Il utilisa le reste pour parfaire la poignée, enluminant le haut d'un éclair brisé comme son cœur et finissant le bas à l'aide d'un morceau de rayon, écrasé pour obtenir deux demi-losanges décalés l'un à l'autre. Le demi-elfe alla ensuite chercher ses tissages de larmes et les accrocha, l'un à l'éclair, l'autre au losange, avec travail, patience et précision. Enfin, usant de nouveau de magie, il incrusta dans les larmes des runes en langue ancienne.L'œil attentif pouvait y lire Wen Melyanna, enfant aimé. Pour parfaire son œuvre, il prit trois mèches de ses cheveux nuit qu'il enchanta pour leur garantir solidité. Il les fixa à l'armature nouvellement créée s'aidant des arceaux qui ornaient les extrémités des tresses résulta de son travail un arc impossible,parfait en tout point de vue et sans aucune aspérité, fruit de l'acharnement d'un cœur en ruine _._ Pour conserver cet objet chimérique, Aeglos fabriqua un carquois enchanté empêchant ainsi au rayon sombre de brûler la peau de ceux qui s'aventurerait à le toucher. Lui, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne sentait plus rien, imprégné qu'il était de magie primaire. Celle-ci d'ailleurs avait fini par marquer son visage sans âge. Désormais, on pouvait y voir le passage des siècles.

L'ancien chef regarda le fruit de son travail, pensif. Il n'avait plus le choix, la guerre n'avait que trop duré. Alors, l'hybride aux yeux délavés forgea trois flèches avec ce qui restait de soleil et de larmes. Il puisa dans ses dernières forces pour les imprégner de magie puis, enfin, sortit dans le chaos qu'était le monde et monta sur la plus haute colline, au cœur des combats, et les gens s'arrêtaient et le laissaient passer tant son attitude forçait le respect. Arrivé au sommet du monticule, le leader de l'ancien monde banda son arc impossible, encocha une flèche sur la corde centrale et tira en s'appuyant sur la magie primaire qui imprégnait l'arme. Nul ne sait comment cela survint mais la flèche, arrivée aux cieux explosa dans un tonnerre infernal, plongeant l'univers dans la nuit. Alors le monde se déchira, les Hommes se séparèrent des Faeries,deux nouveaux mondes furent créés et ce fut la fin du Premier Temps.

Néanmoins, les combats ne cessèrent pas. Bien qu'affaiblit par la perte des Hommes, le peuple des ténèbres n'en demeurait pas moins supérieur d'autant plus que la nuit qui régnait désormais était son élément. Alors pour la seconde fois Aeglos banda son arc sur la corde de droite et, de nouveau, une flèche enflamma le ciel. Soudainement, un soleil de braise fut dans les cieux, repoussant les ombres et ses alliés aux confins d'Eldarya. Ce fut le début du Deuxième Temps.

Les Faeries n'eurent guère le temps d'acclamer leur sauveur que déjà celui-ci avait disparu. Sonné par l'exploit qu'il venait d'accomplir, le demi-elfe était reparti en exil dans les plus hautes montagnes du monde, n'aspirant plus qu'à la paix et au repos et voulant laisser la guerre derrière lui. En tirant, il avait, il en était sûr, senti la présence d'Enawëlle auprès de lui. Ce qu'il avait fabriqué était bien plus qu'une arme, c'était un objet capable de changer la destinée des mondes et qui ne devait en aucun cas tomber en main ennemie.

Après la guerre, la vie reprit son cours sur la terre nouvelle qu'était Eldarya et l'on a perdu depuis longtemps la trace de Wen Melyanna l'arc des Trois Temps et de son archer. On sait seulement qu'une flèche persiste et que celle-ci a le pouvoir de débuter le Troisième Temps. Temps de Paix ou temps de Chaos ? Cela dépendra des mains qui trouveront l'arc car bien que forgé par des intentions pures, c'est la magie primaire qui est source de son pouvoir. Celle qui a le pouvoir de lire dans le cœur des êtres pour y accomplir leurs intentions quelques soient-elles.  
Bien sûr, cette légende est depuis longtemps tombée dans l'oubli, peu sont ceux qui la connaissent et bien moins encore y accordent du crédit. C'est désormais à vous de décider quoi en faire. Mais rappelez-vous, les humbles conteurs comme moi ne font que porter les histoires qu'elles soient vraies ou non.

Une fois son public parti, le conteur rassemble ses maigres affaires et se remet en route, un carquois nuit en travers de l'épaule et ses yeux délavés fixant l'horizon, ses prunelles semblables à la couleur de la pluie qui tombe.

* * *

 **Woilaaaa ! J'espère que vous aurez aimé. Review?**


End file.
